


"Stay with me man"

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Series: Birdflash oneshots [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, Gen, I burn Dick, not me using writing fanfic to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: Through the bushes and clearings, he twisted and turned before seeing the light of flickering flames reflecting on the tree bark and leaves, both scattered on the ash covered dirt and attached to the branches held over the little bird’s head. That was when he saw him.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Birdflash oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	"Stay with me man"

It burned. His stomach twisted, his chest tightened and there was a distinct taste of Iron on his tongue. He felt like vomiting but at the same time he just wanted to lay there and suffocate in the charred grass that his soaked nose was just barely brushing against. It hurt as he gripped the side of his torso, he fell due to the shifting of his weight, the sharp sting tore through his body and he couldn’t breathe, it was all too much.

“Fuck-” He gasped as he looked up, his neck felt tight as he tried to stretch and writhe around. Tears mixed with sweat and rain. “Shit…” He spat as he scrunched his face in agony. 

It took a while for someone to ask where exactly he was over the mindlink, but he never noticed, he honestly doubted he would have understood it anyway. 

In a blinding light, with sparks flying amongst the charred grass yet again, a figure appeared to stand over him, an amorphous mix of yellow and red and orange, like fire. He tried to roll away but a pain shot up through his hand, had he not noticed before?

‘-Stay with me man…” He managed to make out through the ringing in his ears finally making itself known. He tried to respond, tried to say that he was still there but all that came out was the groan of a dead man. The blinding light flickered and died down as his vision went spotty and darkened. “-Dick, please…” He could barely comprehend. He was barely moving, barely writhing in agony whilst he cried, whilst it rained.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, a small amount of pressure was applied. Dick tried to move his shoulder away from the touch but it remained unresponsive, aside from the slight spasm, which only provoked further affliction, which shot through his neck and lingered at his jaw and ear. 

“...don’” he barely managed, his jaw remained stuck in it’s position and he felt how his lips cracked as he tried to move them. It felt as if salt was applied to the raw skin. The increasing amount of pain made it even harder for him to breathe. “...p’easee…” his voice was slurred. 

He struggled to keep his eyes open as the pain, the agony, consumed him. But his eyes just needed to be blanketed, they were dry. The black spots in his vision all melded together as his eyelids closed, as they promised to do so. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Where’s Robin? He hasn’t said- or well thought anything for a bit? And we’re finished here,’ Wally spoke over the mindlink.

‘He should still be a part of the mindlink…’ M’gann responded. ‘I’ll try and sense him, since he isn’t telling us where he is even though we’re blatantly talking about him.’

‘Good idea. Maybe Wally could do a small perimeter search just in case you can’t.’ Artemis chimed in, a hint of sarcasm was detected in her thoughts but the care also in her voice betrayed her nonchalant act. She was clearly worried for the boy she considered to be a brother.

‘On it.’ He dashed. 

Through the bushes and clearings, he twisted and turned before seeing the light of flickering flames reflecting on the tree bark and leaves, both scattered on the ash covered dirt and attached to the branches held over the little bird’s head. That was when he saw him.

Dick was writhing in a circle of charred grass, covered in ash, blood, sweat, dirt and exposed raw flesh. The smell was putrid and horrid. “Dick?” He tread carefully towards his friend “You’re still alive right?” He asked edging closer before he knelt down next to him and reached a trembling hand towards his neck to try and find a pulse. Fortunately, a heavy gasp breached his burnt mouth. Unfortunately, however, it was followed by heaves, trying to rush in the oxygen that had been deprived from him. His mouth barely opened, half of his lips turned black and stuck together. “Dick… please, stay with me.”


End file.
